1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to image sensors and, more particularly, to image sensors that may exhibit reduced parasitic capacitance between the drive circuits for pixels of the image sensor by positioning transistors thereof in a manner that reduces interference.
2. Description of Related Art
Image sensors are a well-known type of semiconductor device that convert an optical image into an electrical signal using a light-sensitive characteristic of the semiconductor material. In general, image sensors may be classified into charge coupled devices (CCD) and CMOS image sensors (CIS).
The two primary components of a typical image sensor are (1) a pixel array that includes a matrix structure in which a plurality of rows and columns of pixels are disposed and (2) a converter that converts the output from the pixel array. That is, when the pixel array senses an optical image and outputs an analog voltage, the converter converts the sensed analog voltage into a digital value and performs subsequent processing.